


Proposal

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, anon request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave asks Airachnid on a date- in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

It wasn’t the most conventional of proposals, but Soundwave was anything but conventional; especially when it concerned courtship.

At first Airachnid didn’t even think he would be interested- he was more drone than mech. The only time he wasn’t working was when he refueled, and even those were minute klicks taken out of his busy day. She’d barely noticed him returning to the Nemesis, though she remembered seeing him before the war, in Megatron’s inner circle of command. 

But with what little she had known of him, she was still somewhat impressed. He was vastly intelligent, unlike a choice few of his coworkers, and had managed to survive this long without a visible scratch to his reputation or frame. And he inspired a unique fear in drones and mechs alike- he brought a chill into every room he entered, and if you listened closely you could hear energon lines freezing in his presence. 

Maybe that was why she’d agreed to working alongside him one humdrum day. 

Megatron still didn’t fully trust her, of course, so he’d made sure any assignment she undertook involved someone keeping an optic on her. And having to choose between Starscream and Soundwave, Airachnid was confident she made the right choice walking into the Command Center that morning. He was already there, standing as if he’d been frozen in place all night. It wouldn’t have surprised her if that was the case.

She didn’t bother greeting him, knowing better than to expect a reply, instead settling into her seat for long hours of an aching backstrut and stiff digit joints. 

Airachnid had managed to rearrange six hundred file directories in the Nemesis mainframe when she noticed something faint drilling into her audios, distinct against the background of digits on keys and the hum of cooling fans. A sharp tapping that was making her nerves crinkle. 

She glanced over to where she thought she heard it, and saw Soundwave’s own slender digits in the middle of the crime.

"Do you mind?" she asked matter-of-factually, glaring pointedly down at his hand. Soundwave slowly looked to her, then down, and obliged by laying his hand flat on the console before returning to his work. Satisfied, Airachnid did the same.   
It was another eight thousand directories, two cubes of energon and three breems before it started up again.

"Oh, for Primus’-" With her processor so frayed, Airachnid almost didn’t notice the message behind Soundwave’s ministrations until the final tap clicked in her audios. 

It had been many centuries since she’d sat through any linguistic classes, but Airachnid could remember enough to recognise the Primex sentence he was tapping out- the Cybertronian equivalent of Morse Code. 

From what she could decipher, he was rather crudely asking her if she was available after their shift together.   
He was asking her to meet him.

He was asking her… a blush suddenly flared on her faceplate. 

A rather unconventional proposal indeed, one that she coolly answered with a single nod. They were silent again for the rest of the day- words were redundant by then.


End file.
